List of bloom's outfits
this is a list of bloom's outfits , you can add in some outfits for bloom and and make photos for the gallery. celtonion outfits her celtonion dress is like her linphea dress a blue and orange celt like dress, with hearts on the skirt down to the feet, the top has an off shoulder with one side puffed out and the other drooping, her hair is in a hair and braid fashion, with a blue head band like crown on top, her sleeves, start from the sides down to her hands. aliens outfit this suit she wore for the aliens episode is a black armour like suit from season 1. berk civillian outfit her dress is blue and pink, it has plaid down the skirt, has a left off shoulder, has a right long sleeve and her hair in its normal look with a viking symbol of fire choker. dragon racing outfit her racing outfit is like her horse riding outfit, but has her hair in a bun instead a braid. alternate animorphus dress her dress is a light blue and pink dress with ruffles going in a spiral and rabbits going down the skirt, the top has tuff ruffled shoulders and a golden center with a silver bow on the back, and her hair is in a rounded bun like her flower princess dress. alternate magic ball dress he gown is blue and pink, and has transparent white ruffles, down the skirt, her back has a large pink ribbon, with silver blue gloves that go over her elbows, two off shoulder ruffles, the top is bright pink with silver stripes, with a dark red heart in the center , and her hair in a ponytail like twirl. alternate queen of dragona dress her dress is a dark blue gown, withn dragon patterns on the skirt, the top is a light blue, with hearts going in a heart symbol,she wears houlder long gloves, with cufflings at the wrist and elbows, her hair, is in a braid with a dragon tiara on the top, she has a dragon choker on her throat. alternate domino gown her first alt domino gown is light blue on the top with fluffy off shoulders, and shoulder long gloves, with the bottom being dark blue, with a large light ping heart on the back of the gown, and her hair in a bun with two braids around it. alternate domino gown 2 her second alt domino gown, is purpleish blue on the top and going bluish pink down the dress, with a 16 layerd ruffles on the skirt with hearts in the middle, and the top resembling blooms enchantix look, with the gloves like her magic winx, and her hair is in to back pny tails with one small braid in the middle. naturla gown her dress is a light green dress, the skirt is like a green flower, while the top look like leaves, her sleeves are covered in vines to resemble sleeves or gloves, with her hair in a bun hidden by a flower head band. masqurade dress her dress is blue, and has hearts going all over it, with her hair in a heart shaped braid. mermaid form she has a tail in her mermaid form she can sing to me and sonic she's a great singer in the sea just like Rina. gallery Category:Outfits